


A Wish Your Heart Makes

by robotfvckers



Series: Halloween Strawpoll Prompts [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Mind Control, Consensual Somnophilia, Demon Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Human Genji Shimada, Human Zenyatta, M/M, Mind Control, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, Succubi & Incubi, Young Genji Shimada, only if you squint can you notice them, other pairings implied very vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotfvckers/pseuds/robotfvckers
Summary: Genji’s amorous dreams attract peculiar company. 3/19/2018: PART 2 ADDED!





	1. Chapter 1

****Thick, hairy arms, a drawl that precedes the lingering scent of tobacco. Soft and sweet, with chestnut hair tickling her shoulders, pink lips poised at the edge of a coffee mug. A slender neck, dark skin peppered with freckles. Laughter like chimes.

The fantasies tease at the edge of Gabriel’s consciousness, heightening in intensity the more time passes, flickering from one to the next like slides on a reel. The nearer Gabriel draws, the more details fall into place, the desires flaring to a fever pitch.

Christ. He hasn’t scented one so amorous in years. The lust surrounds him like an aura, reaching for Gabriel like a lover with outstretched arms. Even lesser creatures could feel the pull, but Gabriel does not let them near. He is old, older than most, and more powerful. They scatter at his presence like things in the dark, biding their time. An unwarranted exercise in restraint if they wait for the remnants of Gabriel’s meal; he is a _thorough_ feeder.

By the time he perches on the open sill of his mark’s window, the human is hours into sleep, sweating and gasping. Gabriel shields himself against the feeling of small, clever hands framed by the rhythmic pulse of distant music. Huge, calloused fingers hardened by decades of war, so gentle, tracing his body.

Gabriel shakes his head and stares into the flush, unlined face of a man with green hair.

“Quite the looker, aren’t we.”

He moves closer, wings and smoke whispering behind him, claws soundless against the floor. Already his guts draw tight, tongue swollen with the sight before him. The human is stomach down, lower body propped by the mess of blankets twisted beneath him. His hips roll into the covers in lazy jerks, uncoordinated and messy, heavy with sleep, and Gabriel breathes the torturous musk in the air, flooding his senses with it. His pupils dilate, ring in crimson.

He traces a claw down the human’s neck, plucking at the thin straps of his shirt that do little to conceal him, the strong lines of his back and shoulders brought to gooseflesh, a moan bubbling forth from the sleeper, lust heightened with the barest touch.

Gabriel smiles as he caresses the human’s mind, tasting the intense wish-fantasy-dream of grasping the narrow hips of his freckled companion, tugging him down, burying his cock inside the impossibly hot clutch of his body, joyfully realizing his moans and gasps are just as beautiful as his laughter.

He watches the performance in their collective consciousness, curious as the human’s fantasies waver but always return to a single entity. The human, Genji, grasping the shaven pate of his friend, urging his mouth to take more, lips spit-slick and swollen around his ruddy cock, the wet line of how far his friend has taken him marked with a trail of moisture as he recedes. Each time Genji urges deeper, coaxing more into his mouth, reveling in the soft, desperate, sounds of his friend moaning around him, eyes glazed and lashes fluttering as his nose finally buries into the soft, coarse hair of Genji’s belly.

Gabriel moans, heat surging between his legs, cock thickening as he grasps Genji’s hips. To think he had spent years sampling the pedestrian hungers of lesser humans only to have this prize fall into his lap.

Gabriel’s heart quickens as he removes what little bedding covers Genji’s body, and he smirks. Genji’s shorts cling to the swell of his ass, the hem riding his muscled thighs.

“He is a fool not to notice you.”

Gabriel palms his ass, spreading him, though the fabric preserves his modesty, and Genji groans and drools into his pillow, fantasy shifting to one beyond his control. His friend, kneeling behind him, cupping him rudely, his motions mimicking Gabriel’s hands, tugging his pants low, entranced by the divot of Genji’s flesh where the band of his pants catches against soft skin. He pinches him then, to watch the skin redden, and Genji huffs, angles into the bedding, groaning when his cock grinds into the sheets.

His squirming doesn’t stop Gabriel from inspecting him, catch the pad of his thumb between his cheeks, and Genji’s hole twitches, spreads pretty and obscene when Gabriel nudges his legs wider. Genji arches with a quiet sound, skin rouged in the low light. Within the dream, it is not Gabriel who grants these affections. Still.

_Still._

He yearns for it, can’t remember the last time he’s fucked someone instead of siphoning from their lust. This wild, amorous thing stirs something inside him, a yearning nearly forgotten. He wants to take Genji, leave his friend pining and needy, or maybe, Gabriel thinks, he shall have him as well. Genji’s fantasies are potent, and the pair would make fine thralls, horned and sharp and hungry.

* * *

He fucks Genji, unable to banish the thoughts of claiming him as he sinks into to the hot, swollen clutch of his body, worked loose and soft with his mouth. It is the only reason he allows Genji to awaken.

“Zen…” Genji exhales, sleep-soft and confused, barely heard over the sound of Gabriel fucking him.

His thighs bracket Genji’s so closely that his cock leads his thrusts, sinking down and so deep, sheathing himself fully in thick, rapid smacks. Genji swears, planting his palms on the mattress, using what little leverage that grants him to grind against Gabriel’s pistoning hips. The demon laughs, dark and low.

“Full of surprises, aren’t you?”

Genji glances over his shoulder, eyes narrowed but heated. He grins.

“Not my first night visit.” He groans. “Though this is new…”

Gabriel leans over him, huffing into his ear, lips working at the tender skin of his throat.

“You were expecting someone else. Tough luck.” He murmurs. “But I can mark you up for your troubles.” The grip on Genji’s hips turns brutal, claws pricking his skin as he scrapes his fangs over Genji’s pulsepoint. “Ruin you. Let your cute little friend see what a slut you are.”

The human gasps, straining, fucking onto Gabriel’s cock even as he shakes his head.

“Wouldn’t like that? Letting him know how you want him spread and ruined in front of you? How eagerly you would suck his cock, let him cum all over your face?”

 _He wouldn’t_. He hears Genji’s thoughts ring, but the idea unravels in the human’s mind, unbidden. Zenyatta stares down at him, lips parted around a knuckle, flushed from cheeks to belly, cock pulsing in Genji’s mouth as he jerks, once, twice, withdraws and strokes his cock with a trembling hand, painting Genji’s mouth with seed. Zenyatta gasps, face soft with pleasure as he smears the mess across Genji’s mouth, pushing his coated fingers past his lips, looking on the verge of coming again when Genji sucks each finger clean.

“Yeah.” Gabriel growls, close, so close, he can taste Genji’s pleasure on his tongue, mounting like a storm. “You would. You would thank him for it too, your cock straining the front of your boxers, untouched and so needy. He would take pity on you. He’s a soft one, isn’t he.”

The human whimpers, scrambling for his cock, but Gabriel pins him so easily, tail twisting Genji’s arm behind his back. Genji whines, huffs, begs, and only then does Gabriel slow, watching Genji’s hole cling to his cock as he withdraws inch by slow inch, nearly popping out just to see how the human would howl at the treatment.

“Please. Fuck me _fuckmefuckme_ —”

“Good boy. I didn’t even have to ask.”

And Gabriel surges, burying deep, fast, long thrusts that have Genji screaming, and Gabriel flares with power, tasting the energy wrung from the human’s body as he spills into the sheets like he hurts, but he ruts into it, trying to keep Gabriel inside him, milking his cock like he was made for it. Gabriel lets the feeling take him, groaning into the human’s shoulder as he comes, pinning him like a beast as he pumps Genji full of spend. It lasts so much longer than he remembers, hips cramping, hunching into him, wave after wave, wondering how deeply he paints Genji’s insides with the force of it.

Finally, finally, he pulls back, Genji gasping as seed gushes down his legs. A human would feel embarrassed at the obscene display, but Gabriel only grins, hard and hungry.

“Turn over. I’m not done with you yet.”

* * *

He rides Genji’s cock, whispering filthy things as his magic keeps Genji hard, watching as the human’s eyes glaze with unstoppable lust, stoked by Gabriel’s body and the heady thoughts he supplies.

“Maybe I will have your friend next.” Gabriel whispers, and Genji pouts then he bites his lips as Gabriel grinds down on him just so, cock pulsing dangerously inside him. Close. “Fuck him sloppy, let you clean him up afterwards. Mount him when he’s too weak to resist, though he wouldn’t want to resist.”

Gabriel leans down, whispering into the shell of Genji’s ear. “He’s a slut, just like you. I don’t even need to read his mind to know.”

And Genji gnashes his teeth, groans ripped from this throat as he fucks up into Gabriel and floods him with heat, even more than last time, Gabriel tastes, humming appreciatively. His own cock drags fat and heavy over Genji’s heaving stomach.

“Yes, why don’t you and I find out together…”


	2. A Promise Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe makes good on his words.

 

For all his talk, Gabe is surprisingly demure. Genji’s life continues as it had before his arrival, albeit with less random partners and more waking up with a demon on his cock or smothered between his thighs.

Genji doesn’t mind the company: every childish frustration Gabe eats with relish, taking all his pent up energy no matter the length or time of day.

Even when Gabe wears Zenyatta’s face, matches his freckles and muscles and the chime of his laughter, Genji’s heart slams against his ribs whenever his true friend is near. Even when he remembers Zenyatta is nice to everyone, that the touches and smiles he gives Genji aren’t his alone.

“You gonna let this go on forever, kid?” Gabe says one night, reclining on his stomach, relishing the wet, satisfied ache between his thighs.

Genji curls onto his side.

“What if he doesn’t want me?” He whispers quietly, with only a hint of petulance. “All those things you said. Are they true? You can read him, right?”

Gabe laughs.

“And why would I tell you? It’s much more fun to watch you squirm.” He tosses his arm over Genji’s middle, tugging the human to his chest. “To have you begging for me, night and day.”

“Since when are you possessive?”

He feels Gabriel’s laugh this time, a purr against his cheek.

“I’ve come to enjoy my twenty-four hour buffet, ‘specially when it’s attached to a body like this.” Gabe squeezes him tighter for a moment.

Genji tucks his head against Gabe’s chest, relaxing into the familiar warmth.

“I’ll read him next time he visits. You’re not as tasty when you’re sad.”

* * *

Genji doesn’t know how he fell asleep; the whole night he had been a mess waiting for Gabe to appear. The demon never did anything the way he expected.

“Gen...ji…”

Genji freezes.

He had to beat Zenyatta in _janken_ to convince him to take the bed while Genji slept on the floor, and he can’t see him from his position.

The covers shift, the low light of his nightstand illuminating the room in a warm glow. Zenyatta’s shadow shifts along the wall, too large to be his. Then, a sound, _sounds_ : wet, quiet suckles, rhythmic and slow.

Anticipation burns through him, heating quicker still when the next quiet exhalation of his name joins the gentle sound of slapping skin.

He moves, he has to, rising onto his knees, fingers balanced gently on the edge of the mattress before Genji brings his eyes level with his trembling knuckles.

Gabe, of course it’s him _now_ , swallowing Zenyatta down like a savored treat, the base of his cock revealed for only a second as he keeps it trapped in the hot clutch of his throat. The old workout tank that Genji had given him to wear is the only scrap of clothing on Zenyatta’s body, and _oh_ , it’s doing _things_ to him: his shirt’s thin straps have slipped aside, exposing Zenyatta’s nipples, ripe and glistening from Gabe’s mouth.

Zenyatta’s eyes, blown and half-mast, gleam in a way Genji’s never seen before. He swallows as Zenyatta’s grip on Gabe’s horns tighten, as he fucks into the demon’s throat in unsure, gentle snaps, mouth round and wet on the last syllable of Genji's name.

“Told you.” Gabe says as he pulls back with a wet pop, voice low and ragged but unbelievably pleased.

Zenyatta’s eyes widen, the flush glowing along his cheeks as he blinks. His fingers tighten on Gabe’s horns as he looks between the demon nuzzling his thigh and his friend balanced at the edge of the bed.

He works his mouth, once. Twice.

“W-who are…” Zenyatta whines as Gabe licks a hot stripe from base to tip, swallowing him down again.

Genji gnaws at his lip when the demon hollows his cheeks and Zenyatta’s protest dies in his throat. His friend smacks his palm over his eyes, but his other hand never leaves Gabe’s horn, white-knuckled and tense, something akin to a sob escaping him.

“Please, I..Genji, I-I never thought…”

The way Zenyatta sounds, lost, ashamed; a chill prickles along his neck.

“Don’t...look…”

Genji’s moving before he’s thought it through, half-on his stomach, half-knelt to capture Zenyatta’s face in his hands, kissing him.

Fingers lock around his shoulders. Pushing him away, Genji thinks, but he’s wrong, wonderfully wrong as blunt nails sink in and tug him close, mouth opening on a wet gasp as Zenyatta slips his tongue between his lips. He kisses Zenyatta hard, slotting his mouth against his, thrilling at his soft sounds, his hunger, how he clutches his shoulders and draws taut.

Zenyatta tugs his mouth away and whimpers against his head as he comes, breath as fluttery as a bird’s and nearly as quiet. Genji laughs once, exhilarated, wanting to pinch himself before Gabe’s laughter reaches his ears.

“You did that on purpose.” Genji says, turning gently to watch Gabe lap every last drop from Zenyatta’s cock, finally exposed: thick and pretty, cherry red and split-slick.

“It was getting too romantic for my tastes.”

“Ah-an...incubus?” Zenyatta says, caught on a gasp as Gabe feeds him a second finger.

Genji hadn’t realized...had the first finished him? He groans, squeezing himself through his sweatpants, skin and fabric impossibly tight.

“Lets someone keep sucking his cock as his crush watches. You two really are shameless.” Gabe murmurs, as if he isn’t feeding Zenyatta his fingers to the knuckle, staring darkly up at them with a look that Genji recognizes too well. “Yes, that’s what they call me. Though this isn’t the first time I’ve visited you, little one.”

“I...I thought…” Zenyatta stammers.

He tosses his head back, thighs flexing and widening, and Genji cannot watch it happen, watch someone take their fill of Zenyatta, not even Gabe. He bites and sucks down Zenyatta’s throat, following the demon’s path that had not yet dried along his skin, mottling each rosy kiss mark into something hungrier, darker.

“Genji—!”

Calloused fingers cup the back of Genji’s neck, squeezing as Genji’s tongue catches the pudgy peak of a nipple, already exposed and teased. He sucks, nipping with the barest edge of teeth, and Zenyatta jerks in his mouth, the sound he makes stealing his own breath.

“Don’t take all day up there.” Gabe says, tail lifting and whipping leisurely as his own dark thighs bracket the human beneath him, reaching to catch Zenyatta’s nicely worked cock and align it between his legs.

Genji knows the exact moment when Gabe sinks onto Zenyatta’s cock. His friend thrashes, whimpers sealed behind clenched teeth, the hand at his neck tight and almost painful.

“He’s about to come again. How cute.”

Gabe shifts at his own pace, happy to fuck himself, and Genji watches Zenyatta’s cock disappear again and again, mouth balanced at his heaving chest as the demon takes his fill. He uses Zenyatta like a toy, just a warm, stiff thing to satisfy him, and he can’t believe how his blood throbs through his body at the sight, Zenyatta used by someone else.

“...ji.”

He snaps his gaze to Zenyatta, tongue still balanced at the quivering tip of an abused nipple, cocky and light-headed all at once.

“More…” Zenyatta breathes, finally managing to look directly into Genji’s eyes, amber lost in black. “Please.”

And how could he resist such a request? His surroundings blur as he shifts, settling behind Gabe, who only chuckles and continues bouncing on Zenyatta’s cock, the perfect tightness of his ass stalling Genji for a moment as he tugs his sweatpants down and takes his own cock in hand. The heat of it shocks him, so wet and red he’s glad no one can see it as he drags it against Zenyatta’s clenching hole.

“Hurry. He’s only got a few more moments. You’ll want to feel this.”

Genji’s teeth sink into his lower lip as he shoves forward, expecting resistance but finding only pure, silken warmth, forcing a hard shout from Zenyatta’s throat.

There’s not time to adjust, no time to even catch his breath as Zenyatta seizes, Gabe’s hips speeding in the final seconds as he purrs like a great beast, slamming down once, twice, drunk on the orgasm that starts to coat his twitching, greedy insides.

Genji needs to pull out, but one more move will set him over, afraid that he’ll come before he’s even begun to claim what’s he’s dreamed of for months. His worries are short-lived as Gabe’s cheeky tail slips behind him, prodding just beneath his balls.

“Gabe—oh, fuck…you…”

Genji swears, biting into the sweaty muscle of Gabe’s back and gripping his narrow hips in a vice as he spills, balls aching, seizing in its intensity, only able to force a few weak thrusts before he’s whining into Gabe’s skin.

The humans catch their breath to the sound of Gabe’s quiet laughter. Then warm hands overlap Genji’s own.

Genji leans to the side, meeting Zenyatta’s knowing gaze, dark and mischievous. With a hiss, Genji pulls out of him and pushes Gabe forward, relishing the demon’s confused grunt.

“Since your appetite cannot be slaked on one of us, perhaps both may grant the meal you seek.”

Gabe stills, then huffs, angling his ass, still stuffed with Zenyatta’s cock, to Genji. So wet and gripped tight to Zenyatta, Genji doesn’t believe he will fit, but he holds his cock and crams it forward anyway, betting Gabe has more surprises to be revealed.

“Do not go easy on him.” Zenyatta hums, breathless as Gabe sucks another mark into his throat.

Genji grins as his cock begins to slide inside, catching along Zenyatta’s own, the sensation swelling tight and hot between his hips.

“I don’t intend to.”


End file.
